Stand My Ground
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: Sakura Haruno, now a wanted criminal for letting the S-Rank Criminal, Akasuna no Sasomi escape; along with his partner S-Rank Criminal Deidara. Escaping Suna before the departue to the Leaf Village, she has to know and find the truth of her real parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I'm back with a new Naruto Story! It's been a while hasn't it? Lately I've been caught up with school and work, and with my Teen Titan Stories, so yea....enjoy this one. It's a bit new from what I usually do!

* * *

Chapter One:

I couldn't tell you how the others reacted when I told them I was running off to track down the Akatsuki's and make them let me join; and honestly it didn't bother me either. In the end Kakashi knocked me out and locked me in a supposedly seccur room here in Suna. I easily tore out of my restraints tiptoeing to the window, I could hear everyone conversing in the room below me. If I wasn't careful then I'd alert them, and then I would be seriously screwed! I made it to the window with no casulties and quietly pushed it open feeling the cool, summer night desert wind against my face. Looking around the room, my eyes narrowed at Naruto's stupidity. By the looks of it, he was the last one to watch me and left all of his gear in the dusty old room. I'd have to thank him sometime for the weapon boost and his stupidity; hoisting the napsack onto my back i jumped out the window and landed on the ground with little to no sound before dashing into an alley and kept my back to the wall scanning the area to see if anyone had seen me. Luckily no one hand and I made my escape climbing the village wall teleporting myself to across the area so I didn't have to deal with any unnecessary fighting.

Walking out here in the desert was peacful and very quiet, to be honest, I liked it a lot. But I was a long way from the border and I made a run for it hoping to reach it by morning and hoping Sasori and that Deidara fella weren't too far ahead of me. I needed to speak with Sasori, I have seen him from somewhere before and from what i over heard from my so called parents in the leaf, I was adopted into their family from the sand village after my mom died and my father went criminal. With this hunch, it gave me a feeling Sasori might either A) know something about my past. B) Think I'm mental and have nothing to do with anything. Or C) He has everything to do with my past life.

Proving myself correct I made it to the border by early sunrise running till I reached the battle sight looking for any clues to where they might've gone. To my disappointment, the two had already left and I was left alone to face the horror when the others caught up to me. I couldn't let that happen...Not yet...Not now...Not...EVER! Jumping onto the fallen ceiling of the cave i ran into the forest again, running as far as I could from Suna and from Konoha. My breathing was becoming ragged and my eyes were drooping. Running an all nighter wasn't one of my brightest ideas, but I knew my life was in danger and I could sense Kakashi and Gai closing in on me. Abandoning the bag after taking all the weapons out I was able to run faster jumping through the trees.

"SAKURA STOP!" Kakashi yelled, I heard the whistling sound of his kunai being thrown and dodged it watching the kunai hit a tree and explode. Now, they were out to kill me and I ran in a panic, my vision blurring. I hid behind some boulders and cautiously looked around it seeing Kakashi and Gai land near it. I ran again and ran out across onto a lake and to the other side collapsing to me knees on shore when I felt my chakra give out, I was breathing heavily and I could hear the padding of their feet drawing nearer.

'This is the end!' I thought cloing me eyes waiting for impact.

"KATSU!" I heard someone yell, an explosion sounded off right infront of me the shockwave sending me into and threw a tree. My world spun and everything became topsy turvy. Across the way I saw Itachi and that Deidara person attack Kakashi and Gai, somebody had landed next to me and held their hand out to me. Looking up I saw Sasori standing there with a smirk on his face, smiling my thanks I reached up and grabbed his hand letting him hoist me up and catch me when my knees buckled under me.

"Deidara, Itachi...let's go we've got the medic now!" Sasori shouted to them swiftly swipping his free arm to under my legs the two jumped off onto Deidaras' clay bird. Kakashi ran at us to attack, Sasori shrunk back ready to fight even with me in his arms. Noticing one of my explosive kunai's had fallen out I brought up my hand setting it off right under him. Sasori smirked before jumping into the air with me landing onto the clay bird. I had no idea what the hell was going on because right as Sasori was asking me if I was alright...I passed out my head resting on his chest.

* * *

**_For once...I felt safe._**

* * *

I dreamt no dreams in my unconscious state everything was completly black, but I guess my conscious was out to get me because the guilt hit me. I just ignored it as usual. Opening my eyes I noticed I was in an unfamiliar room the sound of the heart monitor beeping close by, groaning it took all of my nerves from destroying the annoying piece of machinery. Sitting up the room was dark, but I could tell I was in an infirmary or in some sort of medical room...somewhere. Peeling the monitors off my arm and chest, then yanking the IV out I swung my legs off the bed and slowly made my way towards the door. I prayed to Kami that I wasn't in Suna nor Konoha and that the fight against Kakashi and Gai...had actually happened. Creaking the door open I narrowed down that I wasn't in Konoha for sure and doubted this was anywhere in Suna. So the question was now...where the fuck am I?! Stepping out I looked down each way and wandered, which way was safer, or if any way was safe.

"Looks like you finally woke up Cherry Blossum." A deep voice said from the way I wasn't looking towards, turning my head I saw that is was Itachi. I simply blinked at him for a moment before sighing in relief, what had happened wasn't a dream.

"So...am i...?" I began to ask wandering if it was okay to ask what I wanted to ask.

"Yes you're in the base of Akatsuki here in the Rain village." He explained to me leaning up against the wall.

"So in technicalities...I'm now a prisoner for this natorious group...huh?" I asked putting my hands on my hips glarring at him. His serious face turned into an amused smirk looking to me.

"Whoever said you were going to be prisoner. You're either going to join us willingly or...we'll force you." He stated matter of factly, I probably looked stupid then with my dumfounded look before my face lit up.

"SWEET! Now I don't have to force you guys into letting me join!" I cheered jummping into the air excitedly.

"We had a feeling that would have been your reaction." He chuckled softly before waving his hand for me to follow. So I did and it was pretty much quiet the entire time. I felt like I was walking beside Sasuke again, but...minus the negativity that always came from Sasuke-no-Baka. Itachi on the other hand though he was more resigned didn't have any negativity coming off him towards me and actually spoke more than two syllabuls. We didn't really walk for very long until we reached what looked like a dojo where everyone was practically training. The masked figure was running away from Deidara who was trying to blow him up, Kisame of the mist was lounging in the bleachers they had along with this man who had the bottom part of his mouth covered by a mask. A green plant like person was having to endure this silver haired mans' vulgar language. Off to the side in a corner a woman with blue hair and a man with orange spiky hair and a lot of piercings were conversing with one another. I looked around again trying to see if I could spot Sasori, but I couldn't find him.

"Looking for me blossum?" Somebody said from behind us, whipping around my heart jumped to see Sasori had snuck up on us. He had a smirk upon his face and wore no shirt, blinking I sighed in relief, I had a feeling he just used a justsu to make his body look like he had turned himself into a puppet...and I had been right. He was taller than me, probably about Deidara's height, and his hair was much darker and you could tell he was 30 and not 15. That was a relief, i didn't like the idea of him probably being my father and looking younger than me.

"Um...yea." I answered looking to my feet twidling my thumbs behind my back. "...Thank you for saving me back there...You two Itachi, thank you very much." I whispered, my inner self slapped me for suddenly becoming nervous. I never noticed Sasori walk up until he was standing right in front of me using his fingers to lift my chin up.

"You don't have to thank us, Akatsuki was just repaying you for you risky generocity with letting Deidara and I go. You put yourself into jeporady for a group of criminals with no second thoughts. We wish to know why?" I jumped when the man with the piercings appeared behind me, his cool demeanor reminded me of Kakashi and or Sasuke, but he spoke like Jiraiya when serious. Lookig down at my feet again, I sorted out my thoughts trying figure out the best way to explain my resoning.

"I...wanted to figure out the truth about something. The truth behind why I look nothing like my parents and see if what they said about me being adopted from Suna is true. I have no memories of before I was 7. It was like something had whipped them away with a eraser. When Sasori had uncloaked himself, it had triggered something and I wanted to know more...especially if it's a key to my past." I explained looking up to the man, my heart stopped for second at the sight of his smirk, it scared me cause I didn't know whether if it met danger or if I had something good. My thoughts were answered when I felt Sasori's arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me back into his chest.

"Do you wish to find out?" He whispered into my ear.

"Hai."

"Even if it means you will never be accepted by your friends again?" Itachi asked I looked to him and study his face. It was so serious.

"Hai."

"It will hurt Haruno Sakura, and what you might see and find out is probably something you wish that you hadn't found out. Are you still willing to regain that of what you have lost?" The man in front of me asked walking up until he stood mere steps in front of me. I looked around to see the other members had gathered around us all abhoring serious looks on their features. I looked back to the man in front of me and gave him my most determined face.

"Hai...I want to know the truth." I answered and one look into his eyes I fell into unconsciousness feeling nothing, and hearing nothing. In the back of my mind I heard the scream of a little girl, screaming for her father. The scream shook me and I recalled that scream, it was my scream, and a memory I was forced to forget and didn't want reliving the moment again. But...it was too late to pull back, I was already set into place watching the scene in front of me.

* * *

R&R please, I am a bit rust with Naruto Fanfics so tell me what you honestly think. And please do not tell me this and that is not part of the series because I know I follow the online manga like everybody else. Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

_Flashbacks_

_**Flashbacks in a Flashback**_

**Inner Sakura**

Thoughts

_Sakura and Inner Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Two: Something I Had That Was Once Lost

_A young Sakura sat tied to a tree, blood was caked into her hair and down the side of her face. Her body ached and her mind and soul felt blank, her long hair covered her eyes keeping her kidnappers from knowing that she had woken up, she knew it would mean something ver bad. Lifting her head up to get a better look the young girl noticed they had all fallen asleep, one had her belongings close by. Shifting her body and arms side to side trying to loosen up the ropes tied around her, she ignored the pain when it rubbed up against the gash in her arm. After a while she had given up, Sakura was confused to why they had kidnapped her in the first place. Her mother and her were waiting at the location in the desert where she would usually have been handed off to her father. This time though, they were attacked and her mother was killed while they took her beating her everytime she tried to escape or began screaming for her father. Giving up on trying to get loose, she began whimpering as tears fell from her eyes and landed on her bare leg._

_"Tou-San!" She cried over and over bringing her knees up to her chest as best she could, trying to silent her sobs but they came too quickly and it woke her captors._

_"You fucking brat! Shut the HELL UP!" One of them yelled back handing her, she bit her lips to keep herself quiet, she tasted the blood in her mouth. Looking up she fell silent, a shodowy figure stood in a tree, she immediately looked down, she had no idea if it was a friend, or worst...another foe._

_"Finally she shuts up!! Hey Michio?! When are you going to kill the fucking vermon?" The same one who had hit her shouted across the way._

_"I told you all, if you want her dead so badly then do it herself. That traitor Sasori will pay for betraying Suna, so taking away his wife and daughter is one way to do it. Rub it in his face and then kill him. But remember we have a better chance of winning by freezing him up by killing the girl in front of him!" The man laughed standing up passing a kunai to the man who spoke to him. Sakura's eyes widened and she scooted as far back into the tree as possible. The person inched closer to her kunai armed and ready._

_"...T...to..TOU-SAN!" Sakura screamed tears cascading down her cheeks as more screams for her father escaped her mouth. The man swung his hand downward the blade of the kunai coming to end her life. Inching back with her eyes tightly shut she screamed readying for the blow, but it never came, opening her eyes she looked up to see a red haired man standing there tightly gripping the mans wrist before kicking him into the others. Sakura's eyes light up as she began to cry happily the man turned to reveal it was Sasori, he bent down and cut the restraints lifting Sakura up into his arms._

_"Tou-san!" She cried into his shoulder wrapping her small arms around his._

_"Shh, it's alright, daddy's here now." He whispered jumping through the trees to escape his persuers. They followed closly behind him along with other Suna Shinobi._

_"DADDY!" Sakura screamed when Sasori was knocked out of a tree and she was wripped from her fathers arms._

_"Let her go Kazekage!" Sasori shouted being restrained by two Anbu's._

_"I think not Akasuna no Sasori. We will not harm her but merely set a new fate for you and her both." The Kazkage answered handing Sakura to another anbu who held her by the elbows standing her on the ground._

_"DADDY!" Sakura screamed trying to pull herself from the anbu but she wasn't strong enough. Sasori gave the girl a sad apologetic look._

_"I will wipe every memory of you out of her head, so one day when your paths cross it will be ninja versus rogue ninja. Sakura will be your death, or you will be hers." The Kazekage laughed swiftly going through a few hand signs before shouting out a jutsu. Sakura's eyes widened watching the magic of the jutsu flying towards._

_"TOU-SAN!!!!" Sakura screamed as it hit her hearing the screams for her coming from her father. She laid there on the ground looking up at the trees and her vision soon went black._

_'Tou-San I will never forget you...please find me...because I will be looking for you.' Was the last of her normal thoughts_

* * *

Opening my eyes I shot up to a sitting position covering my ears and screaming curling myself up into a ball shacking. I felt someones arms around me running their hand running down my hair whispering comforting sounds. Their embrace was warm and I moved more into it my hands shot out and held onto their shirt.

"It's alright Sakura...daddy's here." I heard Sasori whisper rocking me back and forth as my screams reduced to sobs. Soon I stopped crying and we were still in the dojo, I could tell that everyone was trying not to look over, but there pittied filled faces gave them all away.

"I'm fine." I managed out and he helped me stand and we walked over to where everyone finally gathered.

"Alright let's get you introduced to everyone shall we?" Sasori teased poking his finger into my waist, I guess he was trying to tickle me.

"Dad...I'm hardly ticklish anymore." I groaned rolling my eyes, he just chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Okay first off our leader was the one you were talking to earlier before he made you black out. His name is Pein, and his partner slash girlfriend I guess, her name is Konan. She has a few medic skills." He explained to me.

"Then why do you guys need me as a medic?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Because you're more skillful than I am." The woman Konan explained to me with a smirk, i just shrugged.

"The man who loves to cuss and kill just about everyone and fuck every female he sees is Hidan...I promise to never leave you alone in the same room as him, he's also an immortal. His partner is our accountant, this is Kakuzu. If you're ever able to steal money from him without having to pay him back or get him to buy you something without you haveing to pay him back then Pein will have a prize. No one has won yet." Sasori muttered the last part.

".....We'll see, but then again money is of no interest to me." I explained, my dad just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you know Kisame, Itachi and Deidara already so you need no introductions for them. Our little one eyed masked one is Tobi...his hyperness surpasses even Naruto's and his partner is our clea up on missions. He is Zetsu." Sasori finished explaining. I looked to everyone examining them all.

"That was easy enough, better than trying to memorize all the elders in Konoha!" I giggled running my fingers through my hair.

**Well duh! All of their names are long and confusing! **Inner me shouted, I kept myself from rolling my eyes at her.

"So have you calculated anything else from us?" Hidan asked me with a devilish smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I can probably kick your ass." I hissed at him putting my hands on my hips. Everyone went really quiet and my dad slapped his forehead shacking his head. This was too funny.

"Well now looks like we figured out your test. Fight Hidan, let's see your abillities." Pein said walking off the others in tow.

"I'm so going to fuck you over Pinky!" Hidan laughed walking to one end of the dojo. I stopped at the other end fists clenched.

_'NO ONE CALLS US PINKY! CHA!' _Inner and myself both thought, my face went serious and I turned to face Hidan getting into my fighting stance. Hidan transformed into some skeleton form and also got ready to attack.

"FIGHT!" Pein shouted and Hidan dashed for me head on.

"I'M FUCKING COMING FOR YOU BITCH!" Hidan yelled half way to me.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE SAKURA....ATTACK HIM! DON'T GET PIG HEADED!" I heard my father yell to me. I simply smirked.

"I'm not....DODGE THIS!" I yelled, raising my fist up into the ground my hand glowing a bright green then slammed it down into the ground boulders of earth floated up, flattening my fist to open plamed, I balanced myself and spun kicking the boulder seeing it smash right into Hidan sending it backwards. I knew I blind sided him, because he couldn't see my movements. Standing up i watched Hidan push the boulder off him glarring at me.

"What?...Is that all you got?" I taunted tilting my head sideways and smirked.

"You little piece of shit!" Hidan hissed throwing out his scyth and it flew towards me, I had frozen at his words.

_"You fucking piece of shit! I knew you were worthless...you should have never been born!" Sakura's foster father yelled punching and kicking a 10 year old Sakura._

_"No, no please stop it!" She screamed._

"SAKURA!" I heard Itachi and Sasori both yell out, right before the scyth hit me it was stop by what looked like rose vines. I felt a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my face as my chest began to restrict, making it difficult to breath.

"Pinky?" I heard Hidan shout across the way, he was closer to me now.

_"I will make you wish you were never born you worthless pathetic LITTLE MONSTER!" His words echoed loudly._

"STOP!!!!!!!!!" I heard myself scream the ground beneath us rapidly breaking apart, my fingers tangled in to my hair and i fell to my knees seeing the boulders beginning to spin around me. But it wouldn't stop...I couldn't stop!

"SAKURA!" I heard Itachi yell out and I saw that he had jumped to above me. He dodged some of the boulders that flew towards him and landed by me wrapping me protectively in his arms.

"ITACHI GET OUT OF THERE!" Pein yelled, and I knew why, my mind had taken control over my actions. It believed I was in danger again, thinking Itachi was the danger. I sensed the smaller boulders form into spikes and needles flying towards us. Itachi's arms tightened around me and I knew then he wasn't going to leave.

'I can't let him get hurt for my actions!' I thought to myself dropping my hands to the side sliding a kunai from one of my leg pouches. Closing my eyes and leaning more into Itachi's embrace I jammed the blade into my stomach.

"Sakura!" I heard Itachi shout as the spikes and needles fell to the ground dispersing into dust. Konan was the first over to us and carefully pried the kunai out of my stomach.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked letting Sasori rest my head onto his lap. They both had questioning looks...they all did. I laughed dryly to myself thinking it stupid of myself that I just got out of the infirmary and now I am right back in it.

"I guess I didn't want...anyone else's death...on my conscious...especially if it was someone, I'd blame myself for...if I was the reason...they had died." I explained trying to keep myself from falling unconscious.

"Sweety, why'd you freeze up? Can you answer that, don't force yourself if you can't." Sasori whispered doubling over and resting his forehead onto mine his eyes were closed. He was worried, something that he doesn't really show very often.

"I'm not...pathetic or... a monster....I'll prove that...to...konoha." I breathed out and the last of my will to stay awake died out and I fell unconscious again. By now I really did hate myself, everyone was right, Sasuke was right... I am weak.

_

* * *

_

_"Sakura sweety, let's go you'll be late for school!" 11 year old Sakura heard her mother shout from downstairs. Sakura rolled her eyes poking her head out the door._

_"Schools out today Kaa-San! Naruto blew up the cafeteria again, remember I gave you a note on that yesterday!" She shouted towards the stairs. It was true, Naruto had blown up the cafeteria but he did it with her help. She never got into trouble because Naruto would take full blame by the time she was going to confess. She adored him for it, because one everyone got freedom from school an extra day on the weekend and all Naruto got was and extra hour of class on Thursday._

_"Well, alright sweety, so you know I am leaving on my mission now. I won't be back for a couple days so mind your father and behave okay?" Her mother yelled up the stairs again, Sakura just kept her hand rested on her silver hair brush eyes blank. She hated her father, and she hated her mother. One her father beat her, and second her mother was always blind to it or just turned the other way went it happened._

_"Sakura did you hear me?!" Her mother shouted again._

_"Yes ma'am!" She shouted back then sighed hearing the front door shut signaling that her mother had already left. Her father didn't work as a ninja anymore he kept his work to analyzing other ninja's weaknesses and breaking codes or secrets for the Hokage. So in other words, he was home a lot and usually the one to babysit her. Slowly walking out of her room she walked down the hall placing her hand on the railing to the stairs and silently made her way down. She needed to get out of the house before he saw her. If she knew that her mother was leaving on a mission, she would have faked going to school just to get out of the house. Stepping off the last stop she calculated that it was 7 steps to reach the door, 2 seconds to slip into her sandals and get out the door. She took the chance and ran. __Before she could reach her shoes a hand shot out and pinned her roughly to the wall by her neck. Looking up with horrified eyes Sakura saw her father standing right there with a angry hate filled expression. His grip tightened around her neck, Sakura let out a strangled gasp._

_"And where do you think you're going Sakura? You have no school today or the rest of the weekend. Mommy isn't going to be home until Monday, so we're going to have loads of fun! Aren't we sweety?!" He snapped throwing her to the hardwood floor away from the door, Sakura scrambled away and ran back up the stairs. She heard her father laughing but never heard him coming up the stairs. Sliding to underneath her bed she laid there pantings eyes full of fear. She steadied her breathing and silenced it and just laid for hours waiting for anything to happen, but nothing did. Crawling back out she padded over to her open door and looked out both ways and above her before heading back over to the stairs. She heard no sounds coming from downstairs, so she made her way down again, not to leave but because she was hungry. Reaching the bottom step she saw that her fathers shoes were gone, meaning he had left and had a babysitter watching her._

_"Uh...oh." Was all she mangaed out before getting grabbed and being dragged back up the stairs._

_"Lem'me go!" She struggled clawing her nails into the persons arm._

_"You're not getting away this time Sakura. Your father put me in charge for the day." The man laughed walking into a guest bedroom throwing her to the floor in front of him. She felt her teeth bite down onto her lip and bust open. She chocked back a strangled cry when the man forced to her feet and stepped back to the bed and sat down, he was already shirtless._

_"Strip." He ordered glarring at her dangerously. Sakura gulped slowly bringing her hand up the the back of her neck and began unzipping her red dress. Tears slid down her cheeks as she pushed the sleeves off her shoulders letting the material fall to the floor before doing the same to her shorts; leaving her in her undershirt and girl boxer shorts shivering in fear watching the man lick his lips at her. It made her sick to her stomach._

_"All of it Sakura." He said nodding his head to her signaling to take the shirt and boxer shorts off. Shackily bringing her hand up she slid the shirt off first dropping it by her feet keeping her eyes tightly shut as tears kept falling down her cheeks her hands sliding the shorts down her legs leaving her completly exposed. This wasn't the first time, but it hurt every time and she always felt disgusting afterwards, she never wanted it. Standing there she kept to her spot hearing him get up and walk over till he stood behind her and knelt downhis hands planted on her shoulders. She shivered when he began leaving trails of kiss down her neck onto her shoulder his hands slid down her arms wrapping around her waist. _

_"Pl-please...stop!" She begged chocking out a sob. The man ignored her his hand coming up and cupping her small breast pinching the nipple, Sakura gasped trying to pull away but he held onto her tighter pinching harder. The arm still wrapped around her waist moved lower and his hand rubbed over her wet folds._

_"Looks like you body says otherwise Sakura-Chan." He whispered huskily into her ear slipping a finger into her, she gasped out trying to double over but he pushed her back to standing straight plunging his finger in and out of her. Small pants escaped her mouth and she forced back the unwanted moans. Slipping a second finger into her Sakura squirmed in discomfort letting out a whimper of pain as he immediatly began plunging them in and out before she could get used to the extra limb._

_"I bet that feels nice Sakura...your body wants this...give into it." He whispered pulling his finges out of her and shoved to the floor slipping her onto her back. Sakura bit back sob as both of his hands squeezed her breats before sliding down her chest, her stomach and down to her legs forcing them to bend. She watched him stand to his feet and undid the buckle of his pants and dropped them down, swollowing a cry she tightly shut her eyes feeling him pull her legs up and hoist the over his shoulders positioning the head of his erection at her entrance. Using on of his hands to pin her hands above her head she shoved his entire length into her. Sakura screamed out in pain her nails digging into the wood floor leaving scratch marks. Pulling until the tips of his erection was out he than slammed back into her causing her to scream out again for him to stop._

_"Does it hurt Sakura?! I bet it does! Scream for me you little shit!" He hissed into ear before biting down onto her neck pulling out of her again and slamming back in over and over. Sakura screamed out until her voice cracked when he spilt his seed into her but she couls still feel his full length inside of her._

_"Oh, you're hoping we're done don't you? Guess again you little shit I'm going to fill up every opening in you, just as your father instructed me to do." He hissed dragging her to her feet and pushed her back up against the wall lifting her legs up and forcing her to wrap them around his waist he still had one hand holding her wrists above her head as he entered her again but analy. Sakura felt her skin tare and burn as he pushed all the way into her pushing his whole body against hers kissing and biting at her neck moving in and out of her without letting her adjust again._

_"STOP IT!" She screamed out trying to pull her arms free but her gripped onto them tighter slamming into her harder and faster kissing her on the lips forcing his tongue into her mouth silencing her screams when he released into her dropping her to the floor when he pulled out his erection by her head. Lifting her to her knees by her hair he forced himself into her mouth._

_"If you even dare bite, you will wish you HADN'T! No suck you little shit, and you will swallow." He threatened holding her by her hair and thrusted in and out of her mouth ignoring her when she began gaging. Half way through it she passed out from suffocation and woke up still naked and covered in cum laying in the bathroom tub of her bedroom._

* * *

Opening my eyes I could feel tears running down my cheeks at the memory that happened long ago. Sitting up i covered my mouth to silence the sob that tried to escape, I wasn't alone in the room I could feel two presences in here with me and they were both asleep. I had no intention of waking them up, grabbing a pillow i rested it on my drawn up knees and burried my face into it rocking back in fourth letting out sobs. My hands gripped onto my arms and i felt my nails pierce through the skin and I cried harder. The dream felt so real again and I could that mans touches all over me, I could feel him inside of me.

"Sakura, un? Are you alright?" I heard Deidara ask sitting on the bed next to me. I didn't answer and kept on rocking back and fourth crying. His arms wrapped around me holding me still. I was scared, I couldn't get it out of my head and it hurt very badly.

"Sasori, un, somethings wrong!" I heard Deidara shout to Sasori. I heard my father jump up from their bed and run over to mine kneeling on the bed in front of me.

"Sakura honey, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked lifting my head from the pillow his hands caressing my cheeks. I chocked on my sobs feeling my body shack in tremors.

"Deidara go get Pein...NOW!" Sasori yelled, Deidara was out of the room in an instant and i was pulled into my fathers warm embrace whispering comforting words to me.

"Make it stop...make it stop...I don't want to remember anymore! Not my life in that fucking house in Konoha!" I cried out digging my fingers into his shirt, his arms tightened around me protectively.

"Everything will be alright...I'm here no one can hurt you." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Be brave, little one

Make a wish for each sad little tear

Hold your head up, though no one is near

Someone's waiting for you

Don't cry, little one

There'll be a smile where a frown used to be

You'll be part of the love that you see

Someone's waiting for you

Always keep a little prayer in your pocket

And you're sure to see the light

Soon ther'll be joy and happiness

And your little world will be bright

Have faith, little one

Till your hopes and your wishes come true

You must try to be brave, little one

Someone's waiting to love you." I heard my father sing and the sobs I cried died down leaving me feeling numb inside and I knew my eyes showed it. I felts my fathers cheek resting my head as he rocked me back and forth. He looked up when Deidara ran back in with Pein.

"What happened?" Pein asked looking to me then to Sasori.

"Are you still holding that Jutsu over her, where she sees her memories?" He asked him looking back down at me.

"The Justu ended the moment she woke up! It only brings out locked up memories not memories she wishes to forget and keep in the back of her mind. That isn't any Jutsu's doing but her own doing Sasori." Pein explained seriously catching on with the situation.

"What did she remember Sasori no Dana?" Deidara asked out of breath.

"Sakura honey?" My father asked me trying to look at my face but I kept pushing my head downward to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Honey you need to talk to me please. I need to know!" He said rubbing my shoulders.

"Why does it matter...the mans' already dead!" I snapped involuntarily pulling away curling up into my knees. I felt the bed shift again, someone had sat down again.

"Sakura, who cares. What matters is that you need to tell us what happened so you can eventually heal from the memory." I heard Pein tell me.

"No...it doesn't matter because that man who adopted me will always find a way to get me...to hurt me. I will never open my mouth...never again." I cried, my father grabbed my shoulders.

"Listen to me Sakura! And look at me!" He hissed, I shuddered at his tone but obeyed though I hated when people saw me cry.

"Whatever that man has done...He...will...PAY! Now tell me what he did to you so I can help you!" He pleaded shaking me a little. My body began to shack again as I forced myself to remember that night again and told them everything feeling my protective wall arouund me fall apart to the ground. I couldn't stop crying so I didn't hear the words exchanged between Pein and my father, Deidara had sat by me again and hugged me.

"We'll help you get through this Sakura-Chan...we all will un." He whispered to me laying my back down and covered me up. I cried myself to sleep burried into either my fathers or Deidaras chest. Things weren't going right and I had a feeling they were just about to get worst.

* * *

There ya go chapter two, i hate my lemon/rape scene...but it had to be down *shivers* i hate typing those. But oh well Review and tell me what you think. And the song used is "Someone's Waiting For You" from the movie "The Rescuers"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back What's up?! But yea sorry about the rape scene if it made any cry, it made me cry when i reread my chapter T^T! I want to thank my three reviews I got LOL thanks guys ^_^:

Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha

Akatsuki-Tycoon

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews ^_^!

Take your pic, but I have a feeling that it might just stay Itachi/Sakura, but who knows I'll let you know...eventually.

* * *

Chapter Three:

For the first couple of days I kept myself locked up in my fathers room hiding underneath the covers. No one really bothered me, so I knew they knew I needed some time to myself, which I did. On the third day though Konan barged into the room and dragged me out for dinner, even though I complained the entire time that I wasn't hungry and wanted to sleep. She was going to stand for it and forced me into a seat in between Itachi and Kisame a bowl of ramen in front of me. My eyes twitched.

"Sorry honey but this is all we eat." Sasori smirked slirping up noodles.

"You all are just like Naruto...Note to self take over cooking duty for now on." I muttered the last part to myself eating two noodles at a time. Surprisingly I was done before everyone else and left to go grocery shopping after taking Kakuzu's wallet without him knowing. I don't know if I was going to win the contest, but it sure as hell was worth a try. Entering the village of Amegakure all the rogue ninja's stared at me but paid no mind father let me borrow his cloak so no one would try and attack me and luckily no one did.

I was standing at a booth examining so fruits when two shadows hovered over me. Spinning around I saw Jiraiya and a very pissed off Naruto standing there. How the fucking hell did they locate me so quickly?!

"We want an explanation Sakura!" Naruto yelled at me, Jiraiya keeping his arm across him to keep the blond from attacking me. I sighed I knew I'd have to tell hime eventually, now was probably best.

"Akasuna no Sasori is my father." I answered looking up to him with a blank face watching shock run across his features quickly, both him and Jiraiya.

"How long have you known?!" Naruto asked, I looked down at me feet I sighed again.

"For a few days now." I answered beginning to walk of, and of course they followed me. Stopping at a bridge I leaned my elbows and bottom half of my arms on the railing, Naruto followed suit standing next to me.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking at our reflection in the water.

"Jiraiya and I followed rumors of where Akatsuki was residing and so we came here and then we saw you...Sakura...I can't fight you nor can I hurt you. Like Sasuke I want to bring you back, but I know how important a family is, so...I'm going to support this decision of yours, as is Tsunadae she even predicted that you had some sort of family in Akatsuki." He explained lifting his head up and stared up at the cloudy sky.

"How?" I asked resting my chin on my arms.

"You looked nothing like your parents and I located your adoption papers in the filing room and then was ordered to accompany Jiraiya to give you a message...Beware of Sasuke and his team, they are out for your life now. And...if you ever need a place to stay the gates of Konoha are always opened." Naruto told me standing up pulling a folded paper out and handed it out to me. Reaching over I took and unfolded it, there were two sheets of paper both had the word terminated stamped on it. Studying them closely my adoption papers were terminated and as was my ninja status in Konoha. Tears welled up in my eyes, I was free to join any village I chose and call myself Akasuna no Sakura instead of Haruno Sakura. Lunging forward I wrapped my arms around Naruto and cried into his chest.

"Thankyou so much Naruto-Kun! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" I repeated, he placed his hand on the back of my head and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Anything for you dear Sakura...anything for you." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Eh hum." Someone said, pulling away from each other we looked down the bridge to see all of Akatsuki minus Pein and Konan, they were a ways away talking to Jiraiya. Funny, Naruto was about to become friends with my new family. I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him with me to the others, my father was at the front.

"Naruto-kun, this is my father...Akasuna no Sasori...Father this is Naruto my best friend." I beamed standing there smilling with my hands linked behind my back.

"Um...it's um nice to meet you sir." Naruto answered scratching the back of his head holding his hand out. My father studied him for a bit before grabbing his hand.

"Like wise Uzumaki Naruto, we have a message from Pein-Sama, if you aid Akatsuki secretly in destroying Orochimaru's Forces and Orochimaru himself then you will not have Kyuubi extracted from but will gain...the protection of Akatsuki." My father replied back, both my mouth and Naruto hung open.

"Seriously?!" We both asked they all nodded in assurance.

"THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cheered picking me up and spun me around in a circle.

"That's nice...he's just like you Deidara...A complete fucking idiot!" We heard Hidan grumble.

"HEY! They are not idiots...you are!" I snapped Naruto and Deidara holding me back from pummeling the Jashinist.

"HA! What can you do pinky?!" Hidan snapped back.

"Do you want a repeat of a couple days ago Hidan?" I threatened and he backed off. Everyone stared at us before erupting into laughter.

"Naruto." We all went silent when Pein walked and stood 5 steps from us.

"Um, yes sir?" Naruto asked walking forward.

"My name is Pein and I have a message for you. Jiraiya doesn't wish for me to tell you but then again he knows someone has to tell you. Uzumaki was the last name of your mother Kushina, a Kunoichi of whirlpool. Your father however was a resident of Konoha, his name was Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konoha." Pein announced, I stared at Naruto and watched his breathing become uneven and his body shook. I walked over and set my hand on his shoulder.

"I promised your mother that when I believed you deserved to know the truth I would tell you. I also promised your father that if Konoha refused to acknowledge as a hero and not a monster then to let into Amegakure with open arms first candidate to become Kage of my village." Pein answered again and this time I went into shock. Naruto had a better chance at becoming Kage here than in Konoha.

"Give time to think on it. I am loyal to my village, but then again I am not that loyal if they are going to go after Sakura. Tsunadae may have turned the blind eye and released Sakura from the village but...the elders have been secretly taking their concerns to Root. I believe they have planned an attack on your village. The leader of Root knows your location as well." Naruto explained, Pein smirked and held his hand out to Naruto.

"We'll be ready and I hope to gain more knowledge from you soon about Root." Pein said and the two shook hands. Itachi stood with me at the gates of Amegakure watching Jiraiya and Naruto walk off back towards Konoha.

"You know...you won the contest." Itachi suddenly said.

"Which one?" I asked linking my hands behind my back again.

"The one to not have to pay Kakuzu back." He answered looking into my eyes, he had smirk upon his face and his eyes were playful. Leaning up my lips were mere inches from his.

"Well then Uchiha looks like you can't win in everything." I whispered then pulled away and began heading back to the market to finish the grocery shopping I never got to start.

"You are SUCH a tease Sakura." Itachi chuckled when he caught up to me. My hand slipped into his and he gently closed his fingers entertwining with my own.

"I thought you liked my brother." He accused looking down at me.

"Well now Uchiha, I believe I had given up on your brother the day he abandoned me on a bench. You sir have showed you would protect me, even when it it's me your protecting me from." I answered looking down at my feet smiling sadly. Itachi stopped and made me face him.

"I'd protect you from anything Sakura-Chan, not just from yourself, but from anything that wishes to harm you. And I'm not doing this just because you're Sasori's daughter, but because I know what is in front of me unlike my idiot brother." He answered stroking my cheek with his finger befor cupping my cheek and leaned down.

"Prove it Uchiha, I'm not easy to win over." I whispered, he smirked again and kissed me his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him deeper into our kiss. Yea him and I just met, but honestly...I didn't really care. Finishing with the shopping Itachi spent the rest of our time in silence until we reached back to the base where basically everyone was glarring at me for winning the Kakuzu contest. We ignored everyone and went on to the kitchen and beagn putting everything away. My father and Deidara were in there as well chatting trying to act like normal partners.

**To bad we know they're dating!** Inner said causing me to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Itachi whispered standing really close to me.

"It's funny that my dad and Deidara are trying to hide their relationship, but I already know about it." I whispered back. "But then again two can play at that game. If he wants to keep them a secret, then I'll keep you a secret." I teased running my fingers up his arm both of us locking eyes before he dragged me off. We had finished putting everything up and so it didn't matter what we did. He took me to his room and pushed me up against the door the second he got it shut.

"You're so fucking tempting Sakura, you're gonna get me killed!" He hissed playfully in my ear nibbling down my neck.

"Not if they don't find out...just don't move to quickly." I whispered tangling my fingers into his hair.

"I know." He said and captured my lips with his his hands grabbing my cheeks before moving them down my neck to my shoulders and down my back his fingers tracing down my spine before wrapping securly around my waist pulling me closer to him. My fingers slid out of his hair and my arms wrapped around his neck moaning into him. True we barely met only a few days ago but I felt like I have known him for years and that he has known me. We pulled apart and rested our foreheads together breathing heavily.

"So how would you rank me?" He teased keeping me pulled close to him.

"Being my first real kiss I rank you a ten out of ten Uchiha." I teased back smilling and he smiled back. We heard a knock on the door and fell silent.

"Hey Itachi, Pein wishes to speak with us come on!" Kisame shouted from the other side before walking off.

"Another mission?" I asked feeling my expression sadening. I didn't want him to leave me, now that I have someone to really care for.

"Yea but..." He paused making me kook up at him.

"But what?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"But, I promise to come back as quickly as I can to see my angel." He whispered before letting me go, I walked with him to Peins office before skipping off to the kitchen again to start cooking dinner. I knew my Itachi would be gone for a few days, but it suited me fine, I knew he was mine now.

"Sakura honey, what are you planning?" I heard my father ask, and I felt a smirk rise up on my lips refusing to turn and face him.

"Oh nothing daddy, just getting ready to cook." I answered, I sensed that he rolled his eyes before walking out yelling for Deidara. Until he told me about him and Deidara then Me and Itachi shall be kept a secret to.

**Man you are such a bitchy tease Sakura!** My Inner told me.

"Well you should know, you are me." I said to Inner cooking rice with teriyaki chicken counting down the days until Itachi, no...MY Itachi will be back in my arms safely.

* * *

YEA Chapter three complete! Tell me how like it and yes Itachi is a bit OC but who cares that's the fun part about it! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

\Woot, woot I'm back once again and yes I know Itachi and Sakura's relationship is going a bit fast and that Itachi is a wee bit OC but hey that's the point of fanfics...right?

* * *

Chapter Four:

It had been a week since Itachi and Kisame left and I was beginning to get worried, Sasori told me not to worry about it, but I did anyways. Pein though still sent Deidara and my father out to find them to see what was taking so long. So here I was sitting outside on the front steps with Tobi my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. It was only 30 minutes ago that my father was close to the village, that was all Pein would tell me and that worried me. Every so often I found Tobi looking to me and then quickly looked away, I ignored him until he stood up, my father and Deidara were walking up. Deidara's bird flew above them with a large figure and I knew Kisame had been hurt. I ran out meeting them half way Kakuzu and Zetsu ran out to get Kisame to the infirmary.

"Father...where's Itachi?" I asked looking behind them hopefully.

"They were ambushed by Sasuke and Orochimaru...this is all we found of him along with a lot of blood." He told me placing something in my hand then pulled his hand away and walked around me. Opening my hand there sat Itachi's necklace covered in his blood, my vision blurred and I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Sakura-Chan un?" Deidara asked going to grab me but I pulled away stumbling my back hitting up against a wall. Uncontrolable sobs tore through my throat and I fell to my knees my fingers grabbing chunks of my hair. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Come on honey let's get you indside?" I heard my father say.

"Who fought who?!" I asked still sobbing.

"It was Sasuke versus Itachi." He answered me, I pulled away from my father and ran.

"SAKURA NO HE'LL KILL YOU!" Sasori yelled after me.

"NOT IF I KILL HIM FIRST!" I yelled back and ran, I would find Sasuke and he will die especially if Itachi truly is dead. I was in the forest by mid afternoon when Deidara caught up to me.

"Your father and Pein have ordered me to assist you...I volunteered when they were deciding who would be the best candidate un." He explained as we jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"I'm glad because someone is going to need to help Itachi if he's hurt...Sasuke is mine!" I hissed both of us landing in a clearing, it was scorched, in some parts the eart was uprooted and at others it was water drenched. We had reached the battle field.

"This is where they were ambushed and Kisame had fallen. He's fine now just recooperating un." He explained kneeling down to one knee using his scope to look further ahead.

"What about Itachi?" I asked walking a bit ahead of him.

"He and Sasuke ran further into the forest heading West from what Ksame managed to tell us before passing out. What they did wrong was leave him, one rule of the ninja always check to see if your opponent is dead before leaving. Anyways, Sasori and I had managed to get 10 miles away when we found Itachi's blood and necklace. By the looks of things from what we gathered was that they were on their way back." He explained further standing back up.

"The battle field looks to be two weeks old, Kisame had been out here lying half dead waiting for us to come looking for them...Orochimaru's hide out is west of here, but not sure where." I said placing my hand on my chin and began thinking.

"I want you to go back to Amegakure tell Pein to send someone to Konoha and ask for assistance. I'm going on ahead, don't argue I know what I'm doing." Sakura explained, Deidara nodded and vanished she starred ahead of her facing west and took a deep breath before dashing off again. I just hoped that Pein would consider getting help from Konoha, I want to see Naruto beat the crap out of Sasuke for me. When nightfall hit I stopped to make camp sitting infront of a fire next to a small stream where I washed up and cleaned Itachi's necklace off clasping it around my neck. Everything was turning out so good and now Sasuke goes and ruins its, but then again...Naruto did warn me. The rustling of the bushes got my attention and I whipped out my kunai readying for battle.

"Hey there Sakura sorry we're late you see a black cat crossed our path and...." I tackled Kakashi with a hug so happy that Pein had sent for help.

"So who else is with you?" I asked after getting off of him looking around.

"Naruto and Neji will be here shortly, we ran into Deidara and I decided to run up ahead." Kakashi explained both of us sitting by the fire. For a while everything was very quiet.

"You know, no one hates you for your decision, they hate the elders for keeping you from your real family for so long." Kakashi suddenly said, I didn't look up I kept on starring at the flames.

"I love him Kakashi, Itachi is everything I was living without. He understands me and he didn't even have to get to know me. It was the same for me, I feel like I've known Itachi before." I explained hugging my knees tighter to me. I felt Kakashi's gaze on me.

"The both of you were living secret lives, you didn't know you were but in a way you did. He always knew he was and that he was meant to be someone else, that is how the Uchiha Massacre and Shistui's death came together." Kakashi explained setting his hand on my shoulder.

"If Itachi is dead then Sasuke will pay! I'm tired of loosing everything I care for." I choked feeling the sobs come on again.

"Good thing we came along then!" Someone shouted, snapping my head up Neji, Naruto and Deidara emerged from the bushes. Deidara sat on the other side of me while Naruto and Neji sat across from us completing the circle. I don't really know how long we all stayed up talking over a plan because when I laid my head on Deidara's shoulder my world had drifted to black and I woke up being carried on Naruto's back.

"Why didn't any of you wake me?" I mumbled letting him set me down.

"We tried but you wouldn't wake up so we let you be. We're almost there Dattebayo, we came up with a plan. Even though you're going to hate the idea, but you're going to be going in search of Itachi we're going to locate Sasuke and his team and distract them." Naruto explained when we exited the forest and came face to face with a large shrine.

"So this is where they're staying now." Kakashi muttered pinching the bridge of his nose, Deidara had an irritated look on his face.

"Well I'll see you guys later." I winked and vanished reappearing at the front where it had no door. Cautiously i walked in looking around and kept to the shadows until I reached a set of stairs and began walking down them my back up against the wall listening for any voices trying to sense if there were any high level chakra's. I only sensed one and it was either Sasuke or Itachi. Following it, it brought me to a locked door and I had to figure out how to get in without making any noise. It wasn't easy at all since i had to crawl into the small airvent crawl the next and squeeze through again landing stealthily on my feet stayiiing crouched down scanning the area. I stopped when I spotted Itachi chained to the wall beaten an battered, running over I smilled to myself glad that he was still alive. Cupping his cheeks I rested my forhead on his taking in his scent. He began to stir and woke up.

"Sa-Sakura?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yea its me." I reassured him tears running down my cheeks before trying to pull the restraints off him.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" He yelled and I spun around blocking Sasuke's sword with a Kunai.

"Smart girl, you've changed Sakura, you look much older now." He hissed his red sharingan eyes smirking at me.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled kicking him away from me, the cell door was blasted in the others filling in ready to fight.

"And you came prepared...like a good ninja." He chuckled standing to his feet pointing his sword at me. "But it won't save you Sakura, you chose my brother over me and therefore I must kill you." He said just standing there, I crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on then!" I hissed and he vanished and I followed suit. Naruto and the others ran over and broke the restraints off of Itachi, Deidara threw Itachi's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand. I was too busy paying attention to Sasuke that I never saw it coming, something crashed into me and it sent me flying into the wall behind them and through it. Landing on the outside dirt I was mere inches from a old richety wooden bridge, head hurt and I saw blood dripping to the ground. I was alerted at the sound of someone walking towards me and I ran onto the bridge having to stop when Sasuke appeared in front of me. Turning around Orochimaru stood there.

"SAKURA!" I recognized that voice it was my fathers' the other Akatsuki's had made it, but I knew they couldn't assist me, not with the risk of risking my life.

"What's the matter blossom? Scared?" Orochimaru teased taking a step towards me and I backed up. It was what he wanted to back me up close enough for Sasuke to end my life, narrowing my eyes I ran at Sasuke and flipped over him not stopping when he swung his sword nearly stabbing me in the back. He was following me shortly after, I yelped when Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around my ankle and began dragging me towards them.

"SAKURA!!!!!" My father yelled again, they were running towards us Sasuke's new team members jumping in their way blocking them. My vision became hazy as the panic began to set in, my fingers tingled as I reached for a rock to grab onto to smash his tongue...and then it happened. Chakra strangs shot out of my fingers tips and connected to a boulder three feet away from us, smirking I flicked my wrist and arm back manuvering the boulder to behind me nearly hitting Orochimaru and Sasuke but they had jumped away. Standing up I had a new confidence and I saw Sasuke's fear stricken face. This was something new and he didn't like it, but I did.

"RETREAT!" Orochimaru ordered all of them and they vanished, Sasuke disobeyed and ran at me chidori flarring aimed for me. I swung my arm and hit him in the side sending him over the cliff edge but he vanished before hitting the water and I knew he had retreated to Orochimaru.

"SAKURA!" Looking over I met my dad the rest of the way and hugged him.

"What the HELL was that?!" I asked in shock, and he just chuckled pulling me back into his embrace.

"Our family Jutsu, and you're a master at it without me even teaching you." He chuckled, the second I saw Itachi I pushed away from my dad and ran to him wrapping my arms around his neck and he hugged me.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered to him tears running down my cheeks onto his shoulders. His grip tightened around me and he kissed the side of my head.

"Its okay, you're not going to loose me...ever. And to be honest that thing you just did was hot." He whisepered back into my ear before we separated my dad walking up to us.

"So...anything you two would like to tell me?" He asked I narrowed my eyes at him and he gave me the 'what' look.

"What about you and Deidara?" I retorted back and I could feel everyone starring between the both of us as I crossed my arms.

"My love life is none of your business young lady!" He snapped at me pointing dejectedly at me.

"You have no right with mine either father!" I snapped back glarring at him. "Besides I think its cute." I smiled then turned and began to walk away helping Itachi.

"See...I told you she would have no issues with us un!" I heard Deidara shout at my father.

"Oh will you shut up already!" My father was frustrated, I knew I was like my mother now, so him being angry with me wasn't anything to worry about. I caught Itachi smirking shacking his head in shame.

"What? Are they always like this?" She asked helping him adjust on her hold so he was more comfortable with walking.

"Yea and thank you Sakura...for coming for me. I started to doubt that you would." He whispered to me and I smiled sadly.

"Your welcome...how did you loose?" I asked glad that none of the others were bothering us, but Itachi and I were getting a kick out of Naruto and Tobi pulling pranks on each other, annoying the others.

"I had lost him for a second and then next thing I knew i was hit from the back and blacked out. Something that usually never happens to me. Sasuke has gotten strong." He said standing up straighter and I let him go seeing he was capable of walking on his own now.

"Then we'll get stronger...the both of us." I said and he smirked his hand slipping into mine before we vanished appearing back in Amegakure at the Akatsuki base. I began giggling knowing we just dumfounded the others probably.

"Now to finish where I left off." Itachi smirked pushing me up against the wall but I put my hand on his chest and he glarred and I gave him a serious look.

"Not until I heal you...I need to do at least that then we will." I said looking down to my feet, Itachi grabbed my hand before kissing it and leading me to the infirmary. He let go of my hand before sitting on the hospital bed peeling his shirt off. I sat there for an hour healing his chest and using a washcloth and a bucket of water to wipe the dry blood off. After a while Itachi grabbed my hand and stopped me, I didn't look up.

"Your troubled...why?" He asked me and I closed mmy eyes trying to hold back tears.

"When they said you were possibly dead...My world shattered, I thought I had truly lost you." I said letting tears drip from my closed lids. I felt Itachi pull the cloth from my hand and drop it into the bucket before cupping my cheeks lifting my face up and kissed me.

"You will never loose me. I can't die that easily." He whispered resting his forehead onto mine. I opened my eyes and his cool exterior was once again on the front. I couldn't tell if I was over reacting again because sobs began to escape my mouth and he held me close.

"I felt like I couldn't do anything Itachi, even when I put on the determined exterior to go after Sasuke. I didn't have any true plan but to get you back!" I cried wrapping my arms tighter around him. His hand smoothed my unruly hair out and kissed the top of my head.

"I know Sakura, you didn't hide it very well. Your father and Deidara both had seen it and it scared them Sakura. But what scares your father the most is that you have no self-motivation, he's afraid of loosing you to." Itachi explained keeping me close to him rocking us side to side.

"Sasuke will come for me Itachi...but for some reason...I'm anything but afraid." I confessed, his head nodded in agreement before lifting me into his arms and carried me to his room. We heafrd the others just coming in and both him and I were quite tired. Laying me on his bed under the black covers he crawled underneath them and I snuggled into him.

"I promise to never let go." He said and I began drifting.

"You jump...I jump." I muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As everyone realizes Itachi is OC and I like him this way....also i can't do brooding unemotional hot anime guys... I myself is too emotional so he is going to have emotion XD! But yea if anyone has seen Titanic then you should recognize the last line Sakura says LOL. It's my favorite line. But yea I thank everyone for all the lovely reviews and sorry for the long update, I'm bombarded with work, school and a shit load of family drama -,-" but yea see you guys in the next chappie...once I figure out what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi-Hi everyone! Well as you can tell I am finally typing chapter five...ISN'T THAT GREAT Teehee! LOL xD, but yea anyways at the end of this chapter is a poll for a title to another Naruto Fanfic I am writting, a DeiXSaku, so yea on with the story.

*Warning this is an ultrashort chapter!*

* * *

Deidara and I were in the kitchen cooking something we found in one of Konans cook-books so we had no idea how it was going to turn out; since both of us are mentally challenged in the kitchen. Itachi and Kisame were in remission so they could recooperate from their last mission, my father...well he was giving me the cold shoulder for not tell him who I was dating. Deidara thins it's funny as hell that we fight like two year olds, I told the blond that him and my father acted like bickering toddlers. The only person I argue with is Hidan and that's because he has no sense of respect one bit!

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I have a question un." Deidara finally broke our our long silence.

"Um, yea what is it?"

"What would you do if Sasori and I were to you know...somehow get married un?" He asked nervously depositing some of his chopped up leeks into the stew I was stirring.

"I would make sure you guys made me the flower girl!" I smiled holding my finger up before looking down into the pot and smiled. "Listen Deidara, I dont know why my father thought that I wouldn't approve. I'm happy if he's happy, and as long as the person he marries likes me and I can get along with. I mean you and I get along great, so there is no problem. I'm going to enjoy you being dad number 2." I explained tasting a little bit of the soup before adding in more leeks. I felt Deidara's eyes on me and turned to see him giving me a admiring look.

"What?"

"Sasori is lucky to have a daughter like you un." He said wrapping me in a hug.

"My father is lucky to have a boyfriend like you Deidara. You make him very happy and I am grateful for you being there for him when I could not." I said resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm here for you as well Sakura un. I'm here for the both of you." He said and soon we were back to cooking setting the table as everyone glided in at the smell of food. My father came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for accepting Deidara and I sweetie." He whispered kissing the side of my head, I giggled.

"Eaves dropping now are we? Your welcome father....Now...Have you seen Itachi?" I asked looking around noticing he wasn't there.

"Check the roof, and by the way I do approve of him." He said before walking off to join Deidara getting glomped by the blond. Shaking my head I exited the dinning area and made my way up to the roof cursing Pein for not building in an elevator. Yes I was in shape but these stairs were fucking hell! I opened the door and saw Itachi sitting there resting an arm on one of his drawn up knees the other hanging off the side. I walked over and knelt behind him wrapping my arms around him and drapped them over his chest kissing the top of his head.

"Dinners' ready." I whispered his hand reached up and began rubbing circles into my arm. He didn't answer though.

"You're in deep thought...what troubles you?" I asked moving downward resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I lost a battle to my brother because of my eyes. My vision blurred out for a second...even with my Sharingans activated Sakura. I'm finally going blind." He said blankly, this was how he was always going unemotional when something like this hits him. He didn't face me, and I felt a pang of pain hit my heart when I felt drops of water fall onto my arm. He didn't face me cause he didn't want me to see him cry.

"I almost lost you when you fought Sasuke. If it weren't for your new bloodline showing itself when it did. I would have lost you and I couldn't do a thing Sakura. It scared me, with me going blind I wont be able to stop Sasuke if he comes for you." He said tilting his head downward. Thats when I noticed it, he's been keeping this all locked up in his mind for a long time now. Probably since the day we rescued him a month ago.

"Itachi look at me." I ordered sternly and he did hesitantly, I gripped his cheeks with my hand wipping the tears away with y thumbs and kissed him. "Why do you think I trained to be a good medic. So I can help the ones I love. Healing your eyes will be n o challenge for me!" I said after pulling away. Itachi graced me with a small smile before swipping me out from under my legs spinning us around on the roof. I erupted into uncontrolled giggles my arms wrapped around his neck. We ignored the rain as it began to fall around us.

"We should get back inside and get some food before there is none left for us." He said and we headed inside hand in hand. I saw Pein standing at the bottom of the steps holding two bowls of the soup Deidara and I made.

"I rescued two bowls for the two of you. You two should into your rooms while getting dried off." He said handing both of us a bowl and walked off. Pein most of the time was an asshole, but as Konan says he has his moments. Shrugging Itachi and I walked off to his room sitting on his bed while still soaked and eating the soup.

"Wow this came out better than I thought!" I exclaimed the both of us eating in silence. "So...can I start on start on your eyes now?" I asked looking into my lap after setting the bowl onto the floor. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer till I sat in his lap my legs wrapped around his waist. I felt my face flush and he chuckled kissing me softly. After we pulled apart he closed his eyes and i rested my hands over his eyes. My hands glowed a vibrant green calculating the damage and healing the most severe damages he received from the over use of Mangekyou. The tiny damages healed quicker so did those first. I never realized I pushed myself too hard until my hands suddenly stopped glowing and I slumped against him breathing heavily.

"You pushed yourself." He said laying us onto our sides hugging me close to him.

"I healed your eyes." I smiled brushing my fingers through his hair.

"Yea, just dont over exert yourself, kay?" He asked and I nodded my head my eyes drifting shut.

* * *

Okay that's the chapter and like I warned it was ultra short. Now for the exert to the new story I'm typing. I've come up with two Titles for it and need help deciding:

My eyes opened to reveal I was in Deidara's room now, he was laid next to me his arm gently drapped over my stomach his nose buried in the side of my hair. Pushing him onto his back I slowly sat up wincing as pain shot through my waist up my side, climbing out of bed I walked to the bathroom and turned the light on. I looked like fucking shit! My hair was a mess and smudged with mud and blood, my face was pale and my eyes bruised from lack of sleep and nutrition, and then my clothes were all raggety from battle. Sighing I turned the shower on making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold before stripping down and climbed in standing under the water letting it hit my face, my eyes closed. The hurt expressions on all of my friends faces still haunted my memories. But...Naruto's was the worst. Not only was it of hurt, but of betrayal and anger, and I still remembered his words.

_'How could you Sakura! I never thought you to be Sasuke...No...YOU'RE WORST THAN SASUKE AND I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! BELIEVE IT!'_ He had yelled, it took me by surprise and that was how Kakashi managed to lodge the shuriken into my side. Deidara rescued me soon after. Jumping in surprise I felt Deidara's arms wrap around me resting his chin on my shoulder kissing my cheek every so often.

"Are you alright un?" He asked the mouths of his hands licking my stomach.

"His words hurt so much Deidar-Kun...He was my best friend." I cried, he shushed me rocking us side to side. His fingers did circles on the bottom of my stomach the mouths on his hand planting odd kisses as well.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do about it Sakura. You're sent there as a spy for us when you were 7. No one knew what you really were when your foster parents adopted you from Iwa, they had no clue you were planted there. But I remember, very well do I remember when you were dropped off at the orphanage by Zetsu. At that time neither was I a member until you were 12. But I remembered that I wanted, no knew I had to be your friend for many reasons. In the end our friendship became genuine and when you were adopted by that family in Konoha, I vowed to find you and get you back. I love you Sakura, truly I do un." Deidara whispered turning me in his arms smiling down at me. I remember Deidara as my child hood friend for a short 6 months before I was adopted, we were very close for kids who barely knew one another. Even after I was adopted the two of us found a way to stay in contact from him sending clay bird carriers to me, and when I found out he was a part of Akatsuki was when not only did I send messages to keep in touch, but I also sent messages with information.

For two and half years I had wandered why he never sent me anything and the day that bird carrier came with his apology note along with an order from Pein and I knew then everything was starting. It was the morning of when Naruto returned and my predictions were correct that was when it truly began. I remember when we entered the cave and I came face to face with my and favorite artist, my best friend and my lover; but it killed me to kill Sasori, the one who never gave up on me and trained me when no one knew it. He was the one who killed my biological parents when I was 2, it never bothered me that he had killed them and I had followed him all the way to Ame where I learned I had an emmense amount of chakra could conceal it quite well.

"Deidara, you promise to never leave me right?" I asked looking up to him he sighed disappoinntingly.

: That's the incerpt from the prologue to the next story. The two choices are "Live Like You're Dying" or "Kindle My Heart" if anyone has any suggestions for a better story Title post them and I will put a poll in Chapter 6


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
